This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed affinity chromatography approaches to identify proteins that interact specifically with proteins involved in vesicular protein trafficking machinery. These approaches result in the purification and enrichment of both previously studied proteins and proteins not yet identified. Our goal is to identify and characterize these novel factors.